Rotor blades and other similar components are structurally tested to determine performance criteria. The testing includes securing the rotor blade to a testing device. Once secured, one or more forces are applied to the rotor blade.
The testing device should be configured to securely connect to the rotor blade. The connection ensures that the rotor blade does not detach or loosen during the testing which could affect the testing. Detachment of the rotor blade during testing could also pose a safety hazard to workers performing the testing. The connection should also prevent testing forces to act on the rotor blade in a manner in which it was not intended, such as isolating stresses in a manner that the rotor blade may not experience during use and which is not the purpose of the testing.
The testing device should also test the rotor blade in a manner required by the testing protocol. This can include positioning the rotor blade such that testing forces can be applied in a way in which they would experience during use. Further, the testing device should provide for applying multiple forces simultaneously to the rotor blade. The multiple forces can provide accurate testing results regarding how the rotor blade will perform during use.